Episode 2006-134 05-14-2006
05-14-2006 Sunday, May 14, 2006 Sponsors: L, T, 9 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2006 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Draw a circle around the bus. Cross out the telephone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers spot a wild letter L |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Lion (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While taking a trip down Memory Lane, Cookie Monster sings "The First Time Me Eat Cookie." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for lion |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"How I Got the Hives," a true story by Corky Pumpkin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie pretends to be a dog and a duck. Bert then pretends to be a train, and does it so well that a train conductor and passengers come through the apartment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All", as well as below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|To a jazz rhythm soundtrack, the camera zooms in on flowers growing on a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Hook, Lion & Sinker - Louie attempts to steal the prizes from Donald's fishing expedition. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Nine Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek & Luci sings "Let's All Do A Little Tapping" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A male frog hops around and bulges his throat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nine sheep (Swedish) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster shares a pair of headphones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man jumps into a poster of Lake Lillian |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Rebel L" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventor Series: Science Salutes the Men and Women Who Have Changed the Way We Live. Cartoon about the days when people tried drinking ice cream soda before straws were invented. Awful messes were made getting more of the refreshment on their clothes than in their bellies. Until one day an ice cream parlor janitor, one Ronald Marky by name, noticed that when people brought their leashed pet anteaters in to enjoy an ice cream soda, the floor was always sucked completely clean. Realizing that nature had solved the problem, the janitor invented artificial anteater noses that strapped on over people's mouths... which eventually evolved into the modern straw. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"L" for "Large" and "l" for "little" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ashley Olsen sings "Goin' Through Our Mom's Stuff" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Laugh |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-9 in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Onstage, Sam the Eagle presents Muppet University, a classy educational feature. He looks through a microscope at a water drop -- and is horrified to see Kermit the Protozoa and Fozzie Amoeba performing vaudeville schtick. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for tiger, teapot, television and taxi. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: L--Loud |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for life, love, lizard, leap, and lump |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate Olsen sings "Do The Honky Tonk Hip-Hop" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A painter paints a Number Nine, then hangs it |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"English Country Garden" is performed as a piano duet by Rowlf and Fozzie. Both are surprised to learn that Fozzie can play piano at all. As the music gets exciting, Fozzie loses his hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fishes form T/t |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Serving Dinner for Nine Tonight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bumble bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Larry Gold sings about sneeze safety, while a man destroys everything in his path when he sneezes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spanish Word of the Day: gato A cow tries to help Rosita by illustrating gato, but she isn't a cat. Suddenly Little Murray Sparkles comes by and Rosita replies that this is what gato is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Little Letter L: A Poem by Louise" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids Sings "I Can Be, Center-Field" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T - Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big, bigger, biggest (strongmen) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "It's Alive". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The dancing birds dance fast and slow. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:2006 Episodes Category:Ocala Florida Episodes